


Colour

by Bold



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: ;), And Tsukku is just caught up in all of it!!!!, First Kiss, Fluff, He tries hard though, Hinata doesnt even realise tbh, In his case relating colours and emotions~, Kissing, M/M, Synaesthesia mention, accidental romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bold/pseuds/Bold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has always seen the world differently, not through any faults of his own. It's not bad, it's not wrong it's just...different. </p><p>And the most different person to him is Tsukkishima. Completely unaware of the colour surrounding him.</p><p>He doesn't notice but of course, Hinata does. And just like he never wants it to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooooo boy! Finally posted!  
> Be kind be kind!
> 
> I'm trash for rare pairs and TsukkiHina is one of them!
> 
> In this Hinata has synethetsia which means that in his case, he related colours to emotions.  
> Different people give off different colours and make him feel different things~
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Bold

***

Hinata's world has always been bright and full of colour. So many colours all swirling and mixing and dancing around in front of his eyes.

Every day the sky is blue, but each day it's a different type of blue. One day it's a silvery blue tinted with white clouds as far as the eye can see. The next day it's a deep navy darkening at the edges into a rich violet that summons up a storm later on.  
Today was one of those days and boy was a storm going to blow in, just not the type Hinata would have expected.

The storm was actually in the form of a tall, blonde boy who responds to "Tsukishima" and occasionally "Tsukki", but that name was saved for a mere handful of people.

Hinata had bounded into the gym, the same as he did everyday, but something was off. Orange was the overall shade that dominated the room, streaks of white cut through the colour like knives, and the yellow tinge of sun streaming in through the high windows was also mixed in.  
Such bright colours agreed with Hinata. They filled him up and washed over him like a sea of warmth. It was a strong feeling, the same kind a sunset gives off just before it dips into a deep violet and disappears. 

But something was off. Well, not off, just different. Not bad different either. It was something...more.

The normal colours were joined by a more subtle one, cool and collected and completely out of place among the bold yellows and reds and oranges. 

"What the hell- Hinata what the HELL are you doing here it's a Saturday you idiot!"

He spun around so fast he had to take a second for his vision to catch up. 

Grey.

There in front of him, always there in front of him. Well sometimes next to him because he's a middle blocker...and Hinata supposed that sometimes he was behind because of the rota-

"HINATA! Hey are you even listening!" 

He wasn't listening at all. The overwhelming solitude emanating from the figure in front of him completely shut him off from every other sense. It was like melted silver, or the kind of grey that's on the smudged edges of old mirrors. He was in awe, he had never seen something so...grey! So beautiful, so cool, so elegant, so...  
Lonely.

He was hit hard on the top of his head, that DID snap him out of his daze.

"Idiot Tsukishima I heard you!" He grimaced at the hand that still remained on the top of his head.  
Tsukishima frowned and waited just a second more before pulling his hand back, letting it drop at his side.

"Yeah? Well I suppose you're here for extra practice too then?" Tsukishima adjusted his glasses with his left hand, he let his other remain at his side. His right felt odd, like really WIERD, like it was tingling from a static shock at making contact with Hinatas hair. He rolled his eyes, it was probably a static shock and nothing more, he landed at that conclusion as it was supported by how Hinata's hair seemed to stick up.

"Huh, oh yeah, right." Hinata stared up, still surrounded by the sea of silver that Tsukishima gave off.  
All his life he had never seen a colour like this. All his life he had never known that he was missing a colour, an emotion, THIS emotion.  
His heart was beating fast and his thoughts got all muddled up in his head.

"Kageyama can't come he's sick. Obviously you didn't get the text til' now. Yeah, me too." The blonde sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Well, I'm going to leave now, so. Bye."  
He turned away and started to make his way out of the gym.

No...

Hinata took one step forwards. 

No...

He was losing it, losing the grey, the stillness, the calm.

Please...don't...

He was getting faster now, hands outstretched and then-

A hand grabbed the back of Tsukishima's shirt. It was small, so much smaller than his own he realised.

"Don't."

Hinata had never been this quiet. It made him laugh at first, one quick "heh", that quickly died out.  
He turned around once more only to be greeted by wide, brown eyes. 

"It's so...nice. Quiet. Peaceful. Calm. Grey. Nice. Beautiful. SOOTHING, CA-"

"Hinata." Tsukishima interrupted him. The boy was obviously troubled, his words had started to slur and get cut off and interrupted by another one that raced out of the short boy's mouth. He took a shaky breath and took another step closer. The small hand, Tsukishima realised, was still holding onto the back of his shirt. Hinata's arm was now around Tsukishima's waist, resting on his hip, as it didn't reach much higher without strain.  
He knew then that he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to keep this colour. All to himself. No one else could have it, this cool grey that set him so at ease.

"I just...really like this. You. The grey."

Something inside Tsukishima clicked into place, Hinata had mentioned his love of colours to the other members of the training camp a week later. Bokuto and Kuroo laughed, but patted him on the head saying,

"I hope I'm an awesome colour to you then!"

Hinata had also mentioned it to Sugawara and Daichi right as he joined the club.

"It's orange, and I like orange, and I like volleyball, so I'm joining! Please, I mean!" The words rung in Tsukishima's head, along with a wide, smiling face belonging to the boy in front of him.

Synaesthesia. Tsukishima knew that's what it was called. He didn't understand what it really meant and definitely couldn't personally relate. But it meant something. Hinata saw colour all around him that meant something. 

And Hinata liked Tsukishima's colour.

Hinata actually liked the colour or whatever that he saw around Tsukishima.

"Please...don't take it away. I like it..." A small sob from Hinata broke out from his throat. 

He was in pain at losing whatever he had found.

And so was Tsukishima.

He finally understood what it felt like to "fall in love" as people say. It was sudden but not like everyone else described it. There was no spark or sudden flash of light, only a small spreading feeling from within his chest. Like a blooming flower unfurling it's petals.

He raised his hands and reached out to cup the smaller boy's chin.  
He tilted it up to look into his eyes. Warm and brown, so, so brown and shining from unspilt tears.

He had never done this before. He had read about it but he had never even thought of trying it himself. 

But in that moment he kissed Hinata he knew it was right. It felt so right. So...good.

Their arms didn't remain still, Hinata moved both of his to clutch the front of Tsukishima's shirt, pulling himself upwards and deeper into the kiss. The world stopped moving and the two stopped caring about anything else but the other.

After a while Hinata pulled away and rested his head against a strong chest. He could hear Tsukishima's heartbeat, fast, but of course he would never admit it.

Everything was tinted grey, other people might call it a boring colour but to Hinata it was beautiful. The whole world seemed still, his head didn't hurt like it usually did due to the exposure of such bright colours.  
This grey with his, and his alone.

Slowly, from above him, and vibrating against his ears from the chest of the other boy, came a soft voice. Nothing more than a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I finished this, it may not be long but it's definitely a start!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this rare pair and I would love to see some comments even if it's just a "HI!"
> 
> I personally relate to seeing such bright colours and attaching emotions to them, (no where near as strong as I've written though that is for emphasis) and I think Hinata would do the same if it were the same case~
> 
> Looking forward to writing more-
> 
> ~Bold


End file.
